Linette Rougmary
Linette Rougmary was the main antagonist in book 1 of the Fallen-Hope series. Linette was the first vampire turned by Victoria Barton in France during the 11th century. She is the leader of The Requin a organization of Vampires that Linette sired. During the 1400's Victoria destroyed her vampire organization also her infamous reputation and for five centuries Linette vowed revenge. During her time in Arkansas Linette killed many of the Arkansas Vampires with a small army was unsuccessful killing Victoria she was later captured and dismembered by Victoria. Early HistoryCategory:Vampires Linette Rougmary was born in northern France in 985 her father was a very poor farmer and her mother was a hand maiden. Linette was the youngest of ten of her sisters when Linette turned 15 she became a hand maiden to the count's daughter in 1001. France 1001 During this time the count's daughter died from illness and later that year when the Barton's visited the count on business Linette became Victoria's hand maiden. During this time there where many deaths in the villages in Northern France as the villagers speaks of rumors of "Monsters" destroying their villages and slaughtering in the night who feed on blood. Linette one day walked in Victoria's room and sees Victoria's feeding from another hand maiden and screams from the sight of her as she ran but quickly was grabbed by Victoria. Victoria covering her mouth told her to keep her secret as she enjoys her time in France as they agreed for weeks they sparked a friendship. The count sent his knights to the chambers of all the Barton's as the villagers blamed them for the destruction for the villages as the knights stabbed Linette in the chest who stand up for Victoria but Victoria snapped the neck of the knight. Linette dying from her wound was turned her into a vampire by Victoria. As Victoria was holding Linette in her arms to the throne room sees the Count getting beheaded by Albert Barton as he tells everyone to flee France as Linette awakens as a Vampire. England 1005 Five years later after Linette and the Barton's fled northern France traveled to England as the Barton's taught Linette to be a savage, bloodthirsty, predator as she slaughtered village after village with them. Linette around the same year parted ways with the Barton's to pursuit another goal and traveled back to Northern France to create an organization of vampires. The Requin Linette turned the poor, slaves, and prisoners into vampires by the end of the 11th century turned countless vampires. Linette named her group the Requin as they became a psychotic group of bandits who slaughtered and raided the castles of nobleman's as they gave to the poor given her the name "Robin Beauty". 1102-1400 Over the next three centuries Linette's organization grew as the Requin's reputation was feared all over Europe. Italy 1404 Linette and her Vampires ravaged the villages in Italy where she unknowingly burned Victora's Italian castle. Enraged by her house being destroyed Victoria slaughtered the entire Requin and outta respect for their past friendship spared Linette. Linette sought revenge against Victoria and fled Italy. Bulgaria 1470 Over the decades Linette's enemies grew as they placed a hit over her head as Albert Barton destroyed half of Bulgaria hunting Linette but the bounty was lifted after her enemies were killed by Albert for betraying him. Linette fled Bulgaria and traveled during the end of the 15th century. Spain 1503 A century after the destruction of her Organization of Vampires The Requin she turned countless vampires as she hid in secret for the remainder of the 16th century. 17th century- 1789 Category:The Requin Category:Vampires